The Minority Biomedical Support Continuation Proposal will provide support for seven research projects involving nine faculty and 24.5 students. The research projects include the areas of virology, immunology, animal parasitology, biochemistry and experimental psychology. The overall goal of the proposed project is to produce well-trained minority biomedical researchers and to provide a suitable environment for the training of such students.